Wouldn't Be the First Time
by Emony1
Summary: Five times Charlie got Colby's ass outta jail. Crossover with Numb3rs and PotC


Title: Wouldn't Be the First Time (aka Five times Charlie got Colby's ass outta jail)  
Author: Emony  
Rating: FRT  
Disclaimer: Pirates is Disney and Bruckheimer. Numb3rs is CBS and Falacci and Heuton.  
Spoilers: 'The Janus List' and "PotC3"  
Pairings: Charlie/Colby, Charlie/Colby/Jack  
Summary: Five times Charlie got Colby's ass outta jail  
Words Count: 1,294.  
Notes: Follows Family Secrets, It Takes a Pirate, Hoist the Colours and Push the Button

* * *

i. 

Colby kept his face blank as the guard made sure he was still trailing behind him. Did he think that Colby would go somewhere else? Maybe run back to the cell he'd been in for the last three months. He ignored the jeers of the inmates they passed on their way out. At least his stay in the Madrid prison had given him an excuse to brush up on his Spanish.

He was silent as his meagre belongings were handed over and as he was escorted to the gates. As the gates opened he put on his sunglasses to protect his eyes from the bright sky and to hide the dark shadows under them. He took a step and was a free man again. He stood still as the gates swung shut behind him. In the distance he could see Jack leaning against a truck, a smaller man standing next to him barely managing to hold still.

Unusual. Usually it was just Jack, or whoever else they sent to pick him up. Running a hand through his hair he started walking towards them.

"Turner," Jack said from his post as Colby hit hearing distance. Colby rolled his eyes and replied,

"Sparrow."

The man jumped up and launched towards him, putting Colby on guard immediately; he knew by now that he shouldn't ignore someone merely because of their size. He stood down at Jack's brief shake of his head.

"Granger, it's good to finally meet the man behind the numbers," the dark haired man said, reaching out a hand.

Colby shook his hand and looked over to Jack,

"Who is this idiot?"

"Hey!" said idiot shouted, "This idiot just got your ass outta jail!"

* * *

ii.

Last time this hadn't been such a big deal. It had all been numbers; there wasn't anybody behind them. Just data. Then he had to go and ruin it by persuading Sparrow to let him accompany him to Spain.

Now there was a person behind the numbers. A friend. A-, a friend. Someone he worried about. It mattered if the math didn't work, more than just the math not working.

This time his nervous tension wasn't excitement. Not wholly.

He watched as Jack slid him a look from the corner of his eye and deliberately looked away to avoid his captivating gaze. Instead he turned once more to the gates of the Mexican prison. He could just hear Colby's voice in his head, _at least I'll be brushing up my Spanish again._

Jack looked at his watch and then looked inside that black box he always had on him. Charlie just rolled his eyes and went back to his watch.

Finally the gates opened and Colby stepped out, sunglasses already on.

"Turner," Jack said, and Charlie laughed.

"Sparrow," Colby answered and turned to Charlie, a smile on his face, "Who is this idiot?"

"Hey!" Charlie was incensed for a moment until he remembered and laughed, "This idiot just got your ass outta jail!"

Colby grinned and pulled him into a hug.

* * *

iii.

As Colby once more followed a guard down a prison corridor he felt like a different man. Sure, all the work he'd done for the NSA was part of the same thing, but the Army CID had felt different, like real action. He supposed that was down to his family's recent predilection for the military life. He remembered how Will had laughed at the discovery of the latest Turner's job; _as much of a pirate as you could be, then?_

He took his bag from the guard and looked out the door towards the gate, through the rain. Looked like there was no need for the shades this time. Typical British summer weather.

As the gate opened he peered out through the rain and caught sight of Jack and Charlie, both were slouched against another black truck. He walked towards them and got closer than usual before he heard Jack shout,

"Turner," he heard Charlie laugh as he replied,

"Sparrow. Who is this idiot?" he winked at Charlie as he turned towards him.

"Hey!" Charlie said as he pulled him in for a hug, "This idiot just got your ass outta jail!"

Colby laughed then added,

"This idiot needs a coat, too."

He pushed Charlie's wet curls from his face and brushed a faint kiss across his cheek. He was definitely looking forward to his next assignment, as long as Charlie was as able to play along as he said he was.

* * *

iv.

It was supposed to be just a quick job, something that could be hidden from the FBI by a holiday. Any delays explained away by a family emergency. Charlie laughed, one hell of an emergency would have to be dreamt up this time, Colby had taken a whole month; the last two weeks of that month were spent in jail. In Africa.

"Something funny?" Jack asked him.

"I was just wondering what excuse the NSA was going to give the FBI for this one."

"Ah," Jack said, "Colby's aunt was sick."

"Right, and Don's going to let that slide?"

Jack gave him a sideways look,

"Colby Granger, lie about a sick aunt? Never happen... Turner!"

Charlie's head shot up and he spotted Colby walking towards them.

"Sparrow, who's this idiot?"

Charlie rolled his eyes,

"Hey! This idiot just got your ass outta jail!"

Charlie let himself be pulled into Colby's chest and felt as Colby reached a hand out for Jack at the same time.

"Some holiday, huh?"

* * *

v.

Don shifted in his position against his FBI issue SUV and took a sidelong glance at his brother and Sparrow who were just to his left. They both had grins on their faces and a seemingly unending energy. He saw Sparrow sneak a hand out about to start another tickle fight,

"Guys! Please!"

"Sorry, Don."

"Not nearly as much-" Sparrow only stopped when Charlie stuck his hand over his mouth. Don shook his head and turned back to face the prison's gates. He tensed as they began to open, he still didn't know how he was going to act. Sure, he knew all the facts now, or at least as many as he was allowed to know. But that was just it. The secrets. The fact that his little brother was in almost as deep as Colby was. The fact that Sparrow had anything to do with it; and Megan's uneasiness with the man went a long way to that, it wasn't just Charlie's easiness that made him dislike Sparrow.

He caught his first glimpse of Colby, putting on his shades, as the gates opened wide enough to let him out.

"Turner!"

See, that he still did not get, why call him by his middle name?

"Sparrow." Colby shouted back. Don frowned, he seemed totally at ease.

"Who's this idiot?"

Don tensed at the insult to his brother, and further as he felt Sparrow's hand on his arm,

"Let their little theatre play out, big brother."

Don narrowed his eyes, but nodded.

"Hey!" Charlie shouted, "This idiot just got your ass outta jail!"

Don grinned; at least he was sticking up for himself.

The grin faded as Colby reached out and pulled Charlie in for a hug. Don let Sparrow distract him, right now he didn't want to know what was going on his brother's head. This _thing_ with Sparrow was enough already. He ignored how close they were standing, how Charlie felt his forehead and asked if he'd been eating right. He ignored Colby's laugh and admission that it was _another _Jack induced hangover. He ignored his little brother glaring at Sparrow. He ignored it all and got back into the car and set it running. Time to go home.

End


End file.
